


Collapsed Building

by Fanfiction_King



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fire, Fire Fighters, Haikyuu Whumptober, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: Whumptober - day 4For six years everything had been fine, but today Matsuo receives the worst news of his life.(This is canon to the Series)
Relationships: Suzumeda Kaori/Original Male Character(s)
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Collapsed Building

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day four; have fun reading!

Matsuo’s dream had always been to be like his dad, because by social standards his dad was a Hero. Shiyoya Masuta had been an EMT at the beginning of his career, saving many lives and eventually moving on to save more as he became a Firefighter. It’s why so many people adored him. Not only was he saving lives, but he was kind, and caring and above all a good father and husband to his children (Two currently and one on the way) and wife.

So Matsuo wanted to be like his father, and no one had a problem with that; his father was an amazing person.

That was until the call came.

\-----

Kaori had been making lunch when the house phone rang, nothing too abnormal. Matsuo, at the time, had been playing in the living room and was watching cartoons. Then he heard a scream, a scream he would never get out of his head. The piercing sound made the six year old sick, even as he tried to scramble into the kitchen to check on his mother. 

“M-Mama!?” he fell onto his knees next to Kaori who was sobbing, “Mama wh-what happened..?” Matsuo wrapped his arms around hers and hugged it tight, trying to bring his mother back from wherever her mind was wondering. They both just stared at the phone laying on the ground. 

“Ma’am? Ma’am are you alright?” the voice didn’t sound familiar, just worried… it was probably fake though, this person didn’t seem to care about whatever had upset Mama. 

“H-Hello..?” Matsuo had slowly picked up the phone and held it against his ear. “Yes, hello as well… I deeply regret calling about this but I am here to inform you that  **_Shioya Masuta_ ** ,  **_Park Jooheon_ ** , and  **_Nakumura Yuko_ ** have died.” 

Matsuo eyes glossed over as the realization of what had just been told to him smacked him in the face. 

Joon-oji’s dead. 

Yuko-oba’s dead.

**Daddy’s** dead. 

“Wh-what... H-how!?” his voice cracked, “H-HOW DID M-MY DADDY DIE!? Y-YOU’RE L-LYING!” Daddy isn’t supposed to be dead, Daddy’s supposed to be coming home for dinner because Mama’s making spicy soba… his favorite... 

The young boy started hyperventilating, he wanted answers. He wanted his dad, he wanted to go back to this morning when Daddy hugged him goodbye and told him that he would come home on time, he wanted to hear Daddy say “I love you” again. 

But he’d never get any of those again - Matsuo wouldn’t get that privilege; this wouldn’t be like last time where Daddy only had to go to the hospital.. Daddy is gone now, and Mama’s alone. 

“I-I truly am sorry, but Shioya-san died while on duty… Park-san and Nakamura-san went in after him but were too late and got-” Matsuo never heard the end, he blacked out before he hit the floor. It was all too much to handle at once, especially for someone his age. 

He just knew a few things for certain. 

Daddy’s dead. 

Mama’s alone. 

**And that nothing could explain how much pain he felt.**


End file.
